


Rotting cherries

by Fizzymulticolouredbelts



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: At this point Im just trying to get brownie points with the sheer amount of tags I add, ElizabethxCiel?, F/M, Ocxciel?, Sebastian is kinda mean, This Is STUPID, Who know what happened to the other one, assume Ciel is older, but hes also a dad so its g, but like only has one eye, canonical consistency? don’t know her, not even close to the canonical timeline, or anime, readerxciel?, this does not follow the manga, who knows at this point - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzymulticolouredbelts/pseuds/Fizzymulticolouredbelts
Summary: Thick, red jam, the kind my nanny used to make from cherries when they were ripe, almost rotting on the ground from the heat of the sun, when the air was thick with promises of a cool night.





	1. Cherry jam

**Author's Note:**

> God help me, I suck at writing so please don’t be mean. I’m trying to practice my writing skills so this is just practice for my Junior cert

The blood was _everywhere_. Everything was covered in it. Laboured breaths were the only thing which could be heard. I wiped the sweat off my face with the back of my hand.

> ‘What was the point? It was dirtied with blood anyway’

I was scared to look down but I did anyway, it looked like jam. Thick, red jam, the kind my nanny used to make from cherries when they were ripe, almost rotting on the ground from the heat of the sun, when the air was thick with promises of a cool night.

“What did you _do_”

The voice snapped me out of my memory.

“Dead. He’s dead. _I_ killed him...I think”

My throat was parched but the tea on the table wasn’t even cold yet.


	2. Tea time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe

“You _think?”_

I thought I might get a frost bite from his tone. I shook my head. Whether to signify no or yes, I wasn’t certain.

The body which lay barely even a foot away was still warm, cheeks still radiating they’re heat, cut open artery still spilling what it once hid.

I was still standing, staring. Almost shacking, or was I simply just heaving? I felt like I was under water but my intake of air was not cut off.

My fingers let go of the butter knife. I staggered back. Everything started to sink in. The moments started to come back, lazily filling my head with guilt or no, it was something _stronger._

It was tea time. He came over unannounced. He then said something. But _what?_ I went to the kitchen. The knife was there. I took it. _Why_ did I take it? Pure, all consuming hatred coursed through me.

> “Go away”
> 
> “You deserve this”

Did _I_ say that? I frantically turned around, he looked calm. _Too_ calm for a man who walked in on his fiancé slaughtering a man. I felt bile start to rise up my throat.

_Why_ does he look so calm in the face of carnage? _Why_ did I not feel guilty for a crime against god? 


	3. Shame

I’m floating again, I always float. I wonder if it’s a bad sign that I can never remember my dreams, perhaps it’s for the better.

> Should I open my eyes? Red?_Why_ am I seeing red?

Vivid memories of water blurred vision and pressure consuming, crushing my ribcage, filled the calm void I have found myself in. Staggering breaths burned my throat, a desperate, practically pitiful need to bring my lungs to life drove the clawing, lacerating flesh to give my lungs space to inflate.

“_What_ are you doing? Stop that, you might hurt yourself.”

Soft hands gently stopped my tearing. 

“It would be easier to calm down if you opened your eyes.”

> _No_. _Please_. _Don’t._

” You’ll have to open them eventually, might as well do it now.”

Unfocused eyes shakily opened, squinting immediately from the bright light flooding the room. A piercing eye came into view.

” Where am I?”, this voice sounded foreign, the croaking being barely discernible. Shame infused bile licked it’s way up the contracting throat, pushing it’s way up.

” In our room, you passed out, so we brought you here. You slept through the better part of 2 days.”

_” Oh”_ fear clung to me, if mother found out about this, I would never see the light of day again.

He was very close, too close. I inched away from until mu back hit the wall with a thud.

” What is going to happen to the now, to the body, I mean, Won’t somebody find out?”

That sounded awkward to my ears, none the less his.


End file.
